love
by HaLf AlIvE wItHoUt U
Summary: this story is based on when i met my love, but im a twist hes a vampire...its the story of what i would have wanted to happend
1. Chapter 1

I have always been that girl that hides away from everyone.

The one that everyone makes fun of, elementary to high school. It never ended.

My name is Vanity, im 18, and still getting picked on.

"you're so ugly, you make the nerds look hot." – Yadira would yell out from across the room.

You see, Yadira was the most beautiful girl in school and the most meanest. She has these 3 girls that

Hang out with her. They are beautiful too!!!

Their names are:

Yadira – 18 years old. Head cheerleader, very popular, and head of her group

Andrea – 18 years old. President of the senior class, straight A's person and second beautiful

Heather – 17 years old. Youngest of the group, third most beautiful

Ruby – 18 years old. Going out with Brian the most beautiful boy in school. She's the forth beautiful.

Of course, I don't talk to either one of them, but they love making my life a living hell. Especially

Because I have then all of every single class every day, it became their hobby to make jokes every

Class. I hate having them for class. Why doesn't god just kill me, I wish I was dead.

My next class was math, my favorite class, I walked in…

"look its sasquatch…" – Heather had yelled. "Run away fast….ewww she almost touched me…"

I made it to my seat….

"Good afternoon class, we have a new student from Washington…the most wet and cold places in usa.

Please say hello to Nick Spencer Cano…"

"Great another person to maaahhhh…. Wow he's so beautiful."

Is it possible to be that beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

Is it possible to be that beautiful?

"Thank you Mr. Gonzalez… where do I sit?" he said with his amazing graceful voice.

"There's a seat available next to vanity… Vanity please raise your hand…"

I did not know what to do. I stayed awed with his features, then a minute later I raised my hand.

"Aw.. so your Vanity" he said as he made his was towards me.

All the girls were awed by him, they couldn't stop staring at him… he's so beautiful, how could you not stare at him. His walk, his arms, his hair, his smile, his everything was beautiful, he made Brian look ugly…lol.

He sat next to me, I couldn't stop staring…

"Is there something in my face?" he said with a concern on his face.

"Um… no your face is perfect." I can't believe I said that.

"ohhh…um thank you…my name is nick, your Vanity. Your name is beautiful."

"th-th-thank you, nick."

"Okay class, let's get started. Chapter 5 quiz is due at the end of class, get started." Mr. Gonzalez had said, as he sat down on his desk…

I was such a klutz that I dropped my pen… I reached for it as nick was too. My fingers touched his…

"Are you cold? Your fingers are ice cold…" I didn't notice that his whole feature was pale white.

"Um… yeah. I'm always cold." Nick said with a nervous look on his face.

"But it's hot outside…"

I got startled by the ring of the bell, I looked back at him, and he was gone….


	3. Chapter 3

I got startled by the ring of the bell, I looked back at him, and he was gone….

i was walking to next class...

"oh my gosh did you see her.. she looks like a lost ugly dog..." andrea had said as i passed by her

"hey leave her alone... shes with me...."

that voice, so gentle, so kind, could it be...

ITS NICK

what???? and he's defending me...wait did he just say that im with him...who does he think he is??

im not with him

"ohh im sorry, i didnt know the lost dog was looking for you.." andrea said with a confused look on her face

its as confussed as mine lol

"shes not a lost ugly dog, you look like big foot." nick had said while looking at her feet

i never really noticed that she did have big feet

everyone was laughing at her

wow this must be the best day of my life

the new hot guy is with me in front of the whole school makeing fun of the popular girl, this could not get better

"hey sorry i couldnt get here earlyer, its just that i had to go to the restroom... your going to english class right?" nick said as he lead me thru,

and leaded me to my second class

"what are you talking about.... and how did you know i was going to english class?" im still confussed

"well i know you hate english but you gotta give mrs. rod a chance."

how the hell did he know my teachers name... and the fact that i hate english

"english is my favorite class... its sooo..historical"

" i bet you like history too!!!" i said sarcastically

"yeah how did you know?" idiot look on his face

we got to my class..."okay we are here... now when class ends dont leave...ill be here to take you to science class kay??"

"wait how did you..."

"just wait for me okay...laters"nick ran to his next class, passing everyone like if he was a bee who smelled honey

i entered the class, and sat on my usual seat, away from everyone, the popular girls didnt say anything to me

they just stared, i guess having nick aroung would be a good idea

he is handsome and a really creepy guy, i wonder how he knew what me classes were

could he be a mind reader

or could he be like a very smart guy

i dont know but all this thinking is giving me a headache

*ring* again the bell started me

check out next chapter: me and nick in lunch"

comment on my story if you like to hear more

all your comments would be appreciated

thanx


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: me n nick have lunch

vanz: do you think they like our story nick

Nick: i dont know hun...continue..

Vanz: what if they dont like it

Nick: just keep typing theyll like it once it getts to the good part *wink*

Vanz:noo nick im not gonna tell them that

Nick :yeah tell them....plz

Vanz: fine but they have to comment about my story if they wanna hear more

Nick: (TO EVERYONE): plz comment on the stroys..and you get to hear the good parts..rite babe

Vanz; i guess hun lol

the bell started me...

i walked to the door when all of a sudden

"hey you ready to go to lunch???" nick said in a low sexy voice as he opened the door

"um...yeah..thanx" i said with still a confussed look in my face...you see.

picture this

a guy who has a class about 2 or 3 hallways away from your class

gets there at your class to open the door rite when the bell rings

how weird is that...how does he do that????

"so what would you be having" nick said carryed my stuff as i get in line to lunch

"i dont know...i guess pizza"

"okay"

we walked to take a seat when i noticed that he didnt get anything to eat...

"i dont eat food from here...its a germ thing" cough cough bullshit lol

he pulled a seat for me to sit in and i thought that was so old fashion but cute *blush* lol

we talked about our childhood... well actually i talked about MY childhood

he said he really doesnt remember his...so again cough cough...bullshit

lol

neways.... i finished talking when i noticed there was no one...i mean noone in the cafeteria

"what happen to everyone?? where did they go??"

"i dont know prolly home... we have been here since 12 and its 4 already."

where the hell did time go...i must have talked alot...but he was so into my story that he didnt want me to stop

it was so nice to talk to someone...(im just staring at him..as he sits there staring at me too)

it was so nice to have someone in school to talk to...a friend, a buddy

especially a hot, handsome guy as nick

Nick: aww babe i love you

Vanz:i love you too babe

Nick: what were you thinkin about at that moment?

Vanz: i was thinking about how much i wanted to be yours

and how much i just wanted you to hold me tight and never let me go

Nick: thats sweet

Vanz: and what were you thinking about??  
Nick: of how you could have eated that pizza, thats gross..i wanted to throw up

Vanz: your so stupid,...your not romantic at all

Nick: we are both stupid romantic fools my love, i was kidding

i was thinking of how much i wanted to make you mine at that moment

Vanz: and why didnt you

Nick: i wanted to savor the moment of feeling human

TOON IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

PLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ COMMENT

MUCH THANKS


End file.
